gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Indie Ideas
Not sure if you guys allow indie game ideas, but I have a couple very well thought-out game ideas. I've been looking for a popular website that allows people to tell and explain ideas that they think should become a published game. I am only 15 years old and do not know even the basics of coding so I went looking for website like this hoping that someone that's at least knows the basics of the coding to make my games (I would be editing this as I come up with more ideas). Blind: Story: You are a blind man who got a room at a hotel yesterday. During that night, a portal opened up and beasts came out of it (lame and cliche I know, feel free to change that bit of the story). The beasts killed everyone in the hotel except for yourself and is still roaming around. You must sneak past the beasts and somehow unlock the front door to escape. Characters: Protagonist: I am not very good at coming up with names for fictional characters. But that's alright right? A lot of games doesn't have a name for the protagonist (like...umm... ... ...well there are still indie games that doesn't have a name for the protagonist that people play). The protagonist is blind and reserved a room at a hotel yesterday. Gameplay: This game is sneak-based. And it forces you to sneak throughout the game because you can't attack. The controls would be; N (Press): To make noise and outline your surroundings, but it'll also attract monsters sometimes. Up Arrow (Hold): To run, but will also attract monsters. Shift (Hold): To crouch. If you do Shift+Up Arrow then you sneak. And of course the controls would be configurable. Now, the game becomes difficult because even though making noise helps you see where you're going, as you might expect it'll attract the monsters as well. This is what makes you run for your life instead of staying and fighting. When running, your surroundings would be outlined after every step. Also, you would be able to open doors, however as you might guess that too will create noise (idea from Geniusguy445). Enemies: You know how I said I'm not good at creating names for fictional characters? Yeah, I'm not so good at creating names for fictional enemies either :/. The only kind of names I am good at (slightly) is the name of the game. But the monsters would just be big, horned beasts with white glowing eyes, fat arms and hands with sharp 'fingers' to attack you with. They would also be totally black in the center and only have white outlines (because you're blind so you can only see in black and white when you make noise). They aren't very fast at first, however if they keep chasing you they will get faster and faster. Their AI's are okay. As you hide behind objects, if you make a noise they'll throw the object to reach you and if you close doors behind you, they will just open them again. However, there would be a few things where the AI wouldn't be so good and they will be unconscious for a few seconds (allowing you to make all the noise you want) such as running into walls, throwing furniture on top of their heads, slipping/tripping, etc.. Bosses/Levels: There wouldn't be any actual bosses, and the whole game is open-world. Although each new area you explore, the enemies would get harder as you progress (they would become faster, stronger and be able to hear noises from a longer distance). Some beasts will appear that are special (harder) than normal enemies (E.G.: A monster, that when sees you, screams and attracts other monsters (idea from Geniusguy445)). Secrets: The only secret I could think of is a billboard at the end of the game that says 'Need a heart, kidney or brain transplant? Call Dr. Plier! Best doctor from Nicaragua ever! He can do surgery in a hospital, moving ambulance and even is SPACE! Just call 1-888-WILFERD-WARFSTACHE!' That is a reference to one person on YouTube I LOVE watching that plays indie horror games, Markiplier. The surgery ad is a reference to his playthrough of Surgeon Simulator 2013. If you like people raging, check him out! Madness: Story, Characters: This game would have little to no detail in the storyline, characters or anything like that. It would be a mix of an Indie game and an Experimental game. Gameplay: The controls of this game would be; WASD/Arrows: To move around, Spacebar: To jump, Right Click: To interact, C/Right Shift: To crouch, Tab/End: To set spawnpoint. While playing this game, you would first spawn at any random spot, in the day. The point of this game would be to test how long you can go without losing it (aka going insane). During daytime, you would be surrounded with beautiful scenery and calming noises. But when night comes, the light would go from bright to dim and dark. Your vision would become a bit disoriented, and objects that looks like one thing during the day, would sometimes look very different at night. The sound effects would also change from calming, to creepy, unsettling and perhaps sometimes...disturbing. You can also die in the game, but you would probably die more often during the night. After death you would respawn where set your spawn. But if you didn't you would respawn at your starting point. Sometimes you can interact with things. The sound could and/or would change if you interacted with a certain object. Enemies/Bosses: Like the storyline and characters, this game would not contain any enemies or bosses whatsoever. But that does not mean there arn't any dangers in the game. Like I said up above, you would be able to die, but only in two ways; Falling and Drowning. Levels: There wouldn't be any levels in this game either, but instead, biomes and sub-biomes. The game is open-world, and many different biomes can be generated. Here is a list of biomes and sub-biomes I thought of so far; Plains, City: Downtown, City: Industrial District, City: Suburban Area, City: Docks, City: Farms, Cliffs, Oceans, Forests, Burnt Forests, Rivers, Ruins: Castle, Ruins: City, Ruins: Amusement Park, Ruins: Caves, Ruins: Unknown, Mountains and Caves. Category:Indie